Silver and Emeralds
by apathetic.ghost
Summary: Romance, lies, and new sides of the classic HP characters that you've never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Sit next to me." he said, almost pleadingly.

"Fine" I say.

"And, you look cold. If you get closer, I'll warm you up." _He looks afraid. Of being rejected. Rejected by me._ I blush.

"Okay.' I say as I smile. He grins, puts his arm around me, and takes my hand. I put my head on his shoulder. _I can feel him breathe. Feel his heartbeat._

Looking up at his face, I wonder what Draco sees in me. He's rich. Powerful. Popular. Handsome. I'm an orphan. I live with my aunt and uncle. Even though they're immensely rich, the fact they're anti- social prevents them from having much power. But despite our differences, Draco and I have been best friends since the first year. And now, we might be more than friends.

My thoughts are interrupted when he looks down at me. He grins as I blush. Just as he leans down to kiss me, Crabbe and Goyle and burst into the dungeons.

"So how did it- oh… bad timing." said Crabbe.

"You bet your ass it's the wrong time." Says Draco. His voice is soft, but menacing. As he glares at them, the two guys back slowly out of the dungeons. The expression on they're faces is as if they're walking on thin ice, which they are, metaphorically speaking. I resist the urge to laugh.

We sit by the fire for hours that night, just talking.

"To be honest, I fell for you the moment I first laid eyes on you. You're perfect. And- oh god, I never asked you out. You probably just think I'm a player…"

"No, I don't, actually." He looked up, surprised.

"You don't?" he said, unbelievingly.

"No, silly." I replied. "I think you're cute, and sweet, and sexy, but not a player." He blushed.

"Okay, well, do you want to go out?" he asked.

"Yes." I say. He grins. _He really does like me. And now, he's mine. _I blushed, and he kissed me.

I fell asleep in his arms that night. When I woke up, the sun was just barely rising. I slipped out of his arms and up the stairs to change and get ready for the day. When I came back down, Draco was awake, and he had changed clothes.

"When did you wake up, and more importantly, when did you leave?" He said. I laughed.

"Twenty minutes ago." I said.

"Oh, okay." He replied. "So do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure." I said

We got back inside barely in time for breakfast, during which, the topic of winter break came up.

"So where are you going?" asked Draco. Break was only a month away, and people were planning already.

"I don't know yet. My aunt and uncle have their anniversary, and they want to go somewhere exotic- and alone. I'll probably end up spending break alone, either here or at the mansion.

"Well," said Draco, a little hesitantly, "You could always come spend break with me, only if you want to of course."

"Sure." I smiled. Before I could say anything else, Professor Dumbledore stood, and made a quite obvious statement.

"Students," He said. "Sirius Black has been reported to be loose somewhere near Hogwart's grounds. Dementors will be placed around the grounds, and entrances, for your safety. Do not give them a reason to attack you," He looked at Draco, and rightly so, after his 'incident' with the hippogriff. "And you will most likely live to see winter break."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The next month passed in what seemed like a heartbeat. A week before we left for Malfoy Manor, Draco and I started sleeping in the same bed. For the train ride back, we got our own compartment. "Just, a small warning, my family is very, well, conservative. If they offend you, try not to take it personally." He said.

"Don't worry, my aunt and uncle are… very conservative as well. They probably wouldn't have taken me in if I didn't have the heritage and money I do." I said, looking away

"What do you mean by heritage and, well..." He began to mumble

"Money?" He nodded. " I meant that, well, Slytherin himself was a close family friend. My ancestors were some of the first enrolled in the house of Slytherin. And the money, I have a very old, very rich, very connected family tree. I was left with my parent's fortune when they died, and Goblin made jewelry and weapons." I smiled.

"Well then, I guess, we can talk about something else, if you want." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

"Of course, we don't have to talk." He smirked, and I kissed him back. I fell asleep in his arms, again, and he woke me up about ten minutes before we got to Platform 9 ¾.

His parents were easy to find. They were the only people standing quietly and alone. Draco looked nervous, and he fixed his shirt a few times. He looked at me.

"Please be good." He said. _He looks so nervous. Is he really that afraid of his parents? _

"I'm not good?" I asked, jokingly.

"No, you are, I just don't know how you'll react to my parents, and more importantly how they'll react to you. I just don't want to lose you because of some stupid thing they say. I love you, and you're the first thing that's really made me happy in a long time." He blushed and looked away.

"Hey, don't worry," I said and he began to smile. "I'm not going anywhere." He grinned and hugged me.

That moment was when we were blessed with meeting his parents.

"Ahem." His mother did a very fake cough. "Welcome home, Draco." She nodded to me. "Selene." Lucious hugged Draco and shook my hand.

"Welcome." He said. _Draco was right._ I thought. _Very, reserved and formal. _We took the Flue Network to Malfoy Manor, where Draco and I practically ran to his room before his mom could get me in a guest room. It was surprisingly bare. All he had was a dresser, a large bed, and a desk with a chair.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with pumpkin juice. Bottom two drawers are yours. Oh, and my parents won't expect us down for dinner until 7." He said. I look at my watch and smile. It's only 4 o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

When he comes back, I've changed into a mini dress. He grins when he sees me, and his eyes travel up, down, and then back up to my face. He puts the pumpkin juice down on the dresser and walks over to me.

"You look nice." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist. "As always." I blush, and he kisses me. "I've been waiting for what seems like forever to be truly alone with you. It was driving me crazy. But it was worth it. Every second of it." He walks over to his dresser and begins to change. I go and lay down on his bed. He comes over wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"So," He says. "Shall we start?" He grinned, and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hand on my neck, below my ear.

"Draco!" Someone shouted. "When are you going to come down and introduce us to your lovely girlfriend?"

"Crap." Said Draco. "I forgot that my cousins were coming today."

There were five of them. All teenagers. All boys. And all hanging on every word I say. Lunam is 11. Canis is 12, almost 13. Lucifer is 14. Scorpius is 15. And Arctos is 16. _All their names are Latin… Lunam means moon, Canis means dog, Lucifer means dark star, Scorpius means scorpion, Arctos means bear, and what about Draco? Oh, yes, dragon. Man this family likes Latin names. What is-_

"So, Selene, what classes do you have?" Asked Lucifer. Draco shot him a look.

"Same as all the other Third Years. Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Charms."

"Yes," Said Lucifer. ''But you're not just like any other Third Year, love.'' Draco was about to punch Lucifer when his mother walked in the room.

"Boys" She said, her voice sharp. "Dinner will be served in ten minutes. If you don't all wash your hands," She looked at Lunam. "I will personally kill you. We're having very important guests for dinner, and if you mess this up for your uncle, he will probably beat me to murdering you all in your sleep. Oh, yes," she said, her voice much happier. "We have fresh pillow cookies, too." She smiled. I looked around and noticed half of the guys looked like they actually feared for their lives, and the other half were fighting to get to the cookies. _I love this family. _I thought.

Dinner was, interesting. We did have important guests, if you consider fallen Death Eaters important. And the guys kept fighting over me (And occasionally over the cookies. It was really funny.) Narcissa shot dirty looks at us throughout the meal, but Lucious, and most of the other Death Eaters just laughed. After dinner, Draco led me out to the rose garden behind Malfoy Manor.

"So be honest," He said. "What do you think of my cousins?"

"I think you guys are, very interesting, and quite funny." I smiled.

"But you're definitely the best." He smirked and pulled me close.

"I got you something." He said, and pulled out a white rose and put it in my hair, enchanting it so it would stay.

"It's beautiful." I exclaimed.

"You're beautiful." He said, and pulled me into a long kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Draco's parents took us shopping in Diagon Alley. The moment they had been convinced to let us go off on our own, Draco led me away, his hands over my eyes. We finally got to a little shop, down an alley. No matter how much I pleaded, he wouldn't tell me the name.

"Do you know what size ring you wear?" he asked

"No," I replied "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said, and kissed my forehead. The man at the counter whistled.

"Who's that, Draco?" He asked, grinning. "You get a girlfriend?"

"Shut up." He said. "I'm here to pick up that ring I ordered."

I looked at him quizzically. He shook his head, barely, but I got the message. He would explain later. But still. I couldn't help but wonder. _He is so full of secrets._

On the way out of the shop I caught a glimpse of the name through his fingers. The faded letters were nearly impossible for me to read.

By the time we had returned to Malfoy Manor it was snowing heavily.

"Do you want to somewhere warm tonight?" Draco asked.

"Like the fire place?" I asked jokingly.

"No," He said, desperately. "Like islands. We could escape… just you and me together on our own private island. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Yes," I replied. The prospect of getting a tan in December, and showing off in a bikini, was almost irresistible. "But what about your parents?"

"They'll be fine." He said. He smirked a little as he held me close.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

The small hut sat on a pristine beach. Beautiful light-blue water lapped at the pure-white beach. There were two people within the cottage, a girl- brunet, tanned, and sprinkled with freckles- and a boy –bleached blond and lightly tanned. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day, they lay silently together. The boy had his arms wrapped protectively around the girl. They're faces portrayed what appeared to be panic and confusion, but with a second look one would simply think them to be merely asleep. _Almost as if they were under a spell. _


End file.
